


That's Life

by SansyFresh



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angggsstttt, Angst, Forgotten Love, Hurt/Comfort, Losing Memories, M/M, Resets, sad angst, sad stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:22:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21662113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SansyFresh/pseuds/SansyFresh
Summary: Edge isn't going to give up.But damn it if he isn't exhausted.
Relationships: Papyrus/Papyrus (Undertale)
Comments: 20
Kudos: 64





	That's Life

**Author's Note:**

  * For [keelywolfe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/keelywolfe/gifts).



> Keelywolfe is my sworn enemy and you all know what that means.
> 
> enjoy ^^

Edge sighed as he set his phone down on the nightstand beside him, fingers coming up to massage away the tension headache that’d formed just from the conversation he’d just finished. They didn’t know why the Chara in the Underswap universe had decided to start back on their little Time Fucking Spree, but this was the fifty-second reset since it’d started again. Not that Edge was counting.

Huffing, he got out of bed, slipping out of his night clothes and pulling on a thick threaded red sweater and a pair of his more worn leather pants. There was no reason to appear flashy, the first time, and doing so would only make things harder for himself in the long run. 

Red already knew, since he was downstairs making a quick breakfast of cheese toast for the two of them to eat before they headed over. Blue must have texted him, probably apologizing again. Red looked… weary, so Edge didn’t say anything.

God he was so tired.

He only remembered last minute before they left, to take the golden band from around his finger and leave it on the nightstand upstairs. It never worked as any sort of proof and only really hindered the process.

Stepping outside into a more reformed Underfell, Edge felt another wave of gratefulness run through him that their Frisk was a good child who had not reset again since they finally got through to Asgore. They’d done everything in their tiny capable hands to fix up the underground, even if the news that the Surface would kill them all without hesitation made a few monsters dust just from despair.

The machine stood silent in the basement as Red led him up to it, pushing the button sequence needed to open the portal to Underswap. Blue was waiting for them on the other side of the door, flinging himself into Red’s arms. Red held him close, shushing him as he began to cry, but he looked at Edge with hard eyes and gestured with his chin to the house.

Edge did not shuffle his feet as he traversed through the Swap basement and up into the house proper, did not sigh as he heard the sound of magic humming through the air between the skeleton who’d popped up just as he’d entered the living room and himself.

“What they fuck do you think you’re doing in my house, murderer?” Stretch asked, venom in his voice as Edge felt the sharp prick of an unwanted check going through his soul. He tried to ignore the sting of both that and the words. They were no different than they had been the first time they’d met.

“Hello, Rus.” He tried, before sidestepping a sharp bone flung at his face. Well. He’d tried.

He watched as Blue came up and chastised his brother for attacking guests, the argument that followed, before watching Stretch grow more and more confused as Blue wouldn’t back down.

He had the rest of this reset to bring back the Rus he knew and loved. He had all the time in the universe to figure out how to get Chara to stop and see reason.

But god. He was so tired.

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to scream at me in the comments or at my tumblr (freshouttaparsnips) lol
> 
> Also!! Keely attacked back! Go read it here!  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/21662596


End file.
